


Jethro?

by Jacie



Series: NCIS: Alpha Series [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony attempts to escape his kidnappers. Gibbs visits a psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jethro?

The wounds on Tony’s fingers caused him concern. Not so much about infection, even though he knew they had to be dirty. He hadn’t been allowed to bathe or shower since he’d been kidnapped. All they had given him was a bowl he could fill with cold water, some dish soap and a small hand towel. He washed up the best he could, but with one ankle chained and his wrists bound, there wasn’t much he could do. Beyond the dirt and grime, Tony was concerned about how deep the cuts were and how they continually broke open to bleed freely. He knew his jacket was already covered with blood stains from the wounds as were his shirt and tie.

He had managed to take out the small knife hidden in his belt buckle, using it to cut a little material from his shirt to use as bandaging for his fingers. It took a while, but eventually the bleeding stopped. He wondered why they had wanted his blood. To prove they had him? Wasn’t his ID and badge enough? He also wondered what would come next.

When he could find the strength and the time alone, he used his knife in an attempt to loosen where the chain was bolted to the wall. He felt his time was running short and it wasn’t going to get any easier for him. Any time he heard the screen door open, he was quick to replace his knife in his belt buckle, fastening it before the cellar door was opened. 

If it was RD or Ace, they could be down there for any reason. When Jay showed up, he knew he was in for another interrogation session. It had become part of his routine. Jay would come down with Ace or RD trailing behind him, sometimes both of them. They’d turn on the bright lights, then pick Tony up and tie him to the chair. Jay would spend hours asking questions, nodding to the others if he felt Tony wasn’t cooperating and deserved to be punched or kicked.

“So, let’s talk more about the Barrett case,” Jay began.

“I don’t know anything more.”

Jay walked close to Tony, rubbing his hand against the stubble on Tony’s cheek. “We’ve given you razors. Why aren’t you clean shaven? I don’t want Gibbs thinking we didn’t allow you all the necessary amenities while you were with us.”

“Yeah? Am I going to see him again? Or do you mean, when they find my corpse?”

“Special Agent DiNozzo, I am surprised,” Jay said as he paced behind Tony. “Have we given you any reason to think you won’t get out of here alive?”

“You mean other than barely feeding me, beating me, holding a gun to my head and cutting me?”

“The gun was unloaded, Tony. And we barely pricked your fingers.”

“The cuts are deep. They still rip open and bleed.”

Reaching forward, Jay took Tony’s shaking hands into his own and inspected them. Then nodded briefly. “RD, next time we’re in town, get this boy some antibiotic and some bandages.” Turning back to Tony, he smiled. “Satisfied? Now, the shaving. Surely you have plenty of time.”

“I only have cold water. And no shaving cream. I’ll rip my face off trying to shave like that with those cheap disposable razors.”

“Such a biting temper. RD, bring the boy down some shaving cream.” After running his hands through Tony’s hair, he added, “We may need to give him a haircut soon, too. Now, Special Agent DiNozzo. Back to the Barrett case.”

“I’ve told you everything I can remember.”

“I don’t think so. Who were the informers on that case? Who tipped you off?”

“No one. We investigated and we made some arrests.”

“Not good enough, Agent DiNozzo,” Jay said just before nodding to RD.

Tony braced himself for the beating he knew was coming next.

***

Gibbs alternated between standing and pacing at the window while waiting for McGee and Ziva to return. One hand grasped a coffee cup while the other occasionally clenched and unclenched.

“Beautiful day,” Jenny said softly.

Gibbs eyes never left the window. “Hadn’t noticed.”

“Warm, sunny. Hardly a cloud in the sky.”

“I don’t care about that. I want DiNozzo back. Here. Now,” Gibbs growled.

“I know. He’s my agent, too.”

Gibbs held his tongue and sipped his coffee. “McGee and Ziva should be back soon.”

Jenny nodded and turned to see the pair step from the elevator.

“What did you two find out?” Gibbs asked as he slowly turned around.

“We spoke to the employees of the mail box shop. Since they had heard about the prior event, they were on the look out for a similar situation.”

“Did they get an ID on the guy who dropped off the package?”

“They knew him. He works at a diner across the street. He washes dishes and busses tables there,” Ziva explained.

“He’s just a kid, Boss,” added McGee.

“You’re just a kid, McGee,” barked Gibbs, turning his attention to his youngest agent.

“This kid is a teenager. He’s worked there for a couple years. Still in high school.”

“You find him?”

“Yeah, Boss. He said he was bussing tables and there was a man in a wheelchair who said he was a veteran, injured in battle. He gave the kid a twenty and asked him to take a package across the street and have them send it via courier. Told him he could keep the change and once he brought a paid receipt back, the man would give him another twenty. Told the kid it was worth it to him to not have to try crossing the street and going into the shop in a wheelchair.”

“They know who the guy is?”

“Nope. He was picked up by a senior transit van and that turned out to be stolen. The police have the kid going through mug books and working with a sketch artist.”

Gibbs breathed in deeply and sighed heavily. “Someone has gone to an awful lot of painstaking trouble and planning to take DiNozzo. There’s got to be a reason why.” After another gulp of coffee, Gibbs headed back to his desk, tossing the empty cup into the trash. “Why the hell can’t we find any leads on this one? I want a solid lead. Today!”

***

Tony’s hands were becoming raw from working with his knife. When he didn’t have the strength to work on loosening the bolts, he carved into the soles of his shoes until he felt rested enough to try the bolts again. The morning he had finally freed the final bolt from the wall, he was unable to hold back the tears. It seemed that a huge burden was taken from his chest as he leaned back against the wall in the darkness and rested up, while planning out his next move.

Relaxing with his eyes closed, he waited and listened. It wasn’t until he heard the screen door above him that he moved. Using his knife, he cut through the zip ties binding his wrists. Once his hands were freed, he wriggled his fingers to get the feeling back, then grasped the chain, wrapping it around his hands as he moved into position, near the stairs where the chain normally wouldn’t allow him to go.

He only heard one pair of footsteps leaving the porch and he smiled. The time was right. Listening to the light sound of the footsteps, he hoped it was Ace as he was the smallest of the three. He could take one of them down, especially if it was Ace. It didn’t matter though. He was weakening by the day, if not by the hour. He had to take his shot now.

The familiar sound of the beam being removed and dropped came and went, followed by the cellar door being swung open. Tony squinted in the light, focusing on the lone figure descending the stairs. The figure was looking for him, facing away from Tony. When he stopped at the bottom of the steps, Tony attacked, looping the chain around his captor’s neck and squeezing it as he spun the other man around, dropping him to the ground before racing up the steps two at a time. 

Once his feet were on the open ground, Tony turned and slammed the cellar door shut, placing the beam across it.

“Hey! Hey, Jay, it’s the agent, he’s outside,” yelled a voice.

Tony looked up into a window, getting a good look at the face that had to be RD. It was only a couple moments, but Tony made sure to memorize it completely before running across the yard and into the woods. He heard yelling and pounding behind him and hoped RD and Jay would stop to release Ace before coming after him.

The woods were dense and difficult to maneuver through. Still Tony changed his direction a few times, wanting to make his trail harder to follow. Even as his breathing became difficult, he pushed himself, knowing this was likely the only chance he was going to get to free himself.

When he reached the gravel road, he nearly collapsed. Taking off his belt, he pounded the knife into a tree within sight of the road, using the blade to mark the direction he had come from. Next he leapt as high as he could, grasping a low branch overhanging the road. Taking off his loosened tie, he tied it onto the branch as a flag to where the knife was.

As he continued down the road, he took off his jacket. While still in the cellar, he had scored the inside fabric with his knife and had left traces of blood from his finger cuts all over the outside and the lining. As he continued to stumble down the road, he discarded his oxford shirt. Coming around a bend in the road, he saw a locked metal gate across the road with a sign stating this was a ‘Dead End’, 'private property' and 'no trespassing'.

Tony collapsed against the gate for a moment, then he saw there was a smaller gate for pedestrians that had no lock on it. Just as he had it unfastened, he heard a vehicle coming down the road and closed his eyes, praying it was whoever lived on the other side of the gate and not his captors.

As the vehicle came closer to him, he felt his strength ebbing away. Whether saved or damned, he didn’t have anything left inside himself to fight on any further.

***

Gibbs set his mind to work overtime. Tony wasn’t getting any breaks from this case so he was damned if he was going to take any. Had it been three days since Tony was taken? Four? Gibbs couldn’t remember. All he knew was that he hadn’t been home since Tony came up missing. He didn’t intend to go home until Tony was found. What little sleep he had gotten was taken in his office chair or down in the morgue. Regardless, he never slept for long.

Frustrated with the lack of progress in the case, Gibbs headed toward Abby’s lab, Caf-Pow in hand. Really, the police, FBI, CIA and NCIS and still nothing? “Abs, tell me you have something.”

Abby was nearly bubbling with enthusiasm, not missing a beat when Gibbs turned off her music. “I have something, Gibbs.”

Gibbs’ eyes flashed over to McGee, then back to Abby. “What?”

“First off, I verified that the blood in the box with Tony’s gun, was Tony’s, but again, there wasn’t that much in there. Not any more that a bad scrape on a playground.”

“That’s it?”

“We matched the face of the driver of the stolen van to a name.”

“Have you found him?”

“Name yes, guy no.”

“We’re working on it, Boss,” McGee interjected. “We did find an interesting connection to a case, though.”

Gibbs impatiently waved his hand, urging McGee to continue. “The driver is Joseph Santori. He’s the brother of Matthew Santori. The same one who provided an alibi for him in the Staff Sergeant Barrett case.”

“And Matthew went free because of that alibi,” Gibbs stared thoughtfully for a moment, recalling the case.

“Ziva is searching bank and employment records for both of the Santori brothers,” McGee added.

Abby tightened in on a shot of another man in one of the van pictures. “The image isn’t quite good enough for the computer to pick this up this guy in the background, but we think it may be Matthew Santori.”

Gibbs nodded, dropping a brief kiss on Abby’s cheek. At least they were starting to get leads. Once the leads began to roll in, usually answers weren’t too far off. “Tim, you’re with me.”

McGee rose from his seat and smiled at Abby before following Gibbs.

“Where are we headed, Boss?”

“Do you believe in psychics, Tim?” Gibbs asked as they reached the elevator.

“Not really.”

“Me either. But Tony worked with a psychic on a couple of police cases and thought she was valid. I made an appointment with her for this morning.”

“And you want me to go with you?”

“Well, I wasn’t planning on going alone.”

***

Tony waited, barely able to keep his eyes open as a large black pickup truck rolled to a stop a few feet from him. Tightness gripped his heart when he saw there were three men in the front seat. Gathering his strength, Tony struggled to his feet and pushed his way through the pedestrian gate. Images from _The Marathon Man_ flashed through his mind as his feet pounded down the road. He heard yelling behind him and what sounded like someone jumping over the main gate. A few moments later, he felt himself being tackled to the ground and a black cloth hood being pulled over his face, like when he was first taken.

Tony’s mind blurred into fuzziness as he was dragged back to the truck. He struggled against RD and Ace as they wrangled him into the bed of the truck, wrapping his leg chain around the trailer hitch, locking it into place. Then they left him as they returned to their passenger seats.

As the truck began moving, Tony wriggled himself backward until he felt the tailgate. With his hands still free, he managed to pull off the hood and lift himself over the tailgate, quickly realizing the chain was securely fastened. It took only a few moments before he was being dragged behind the truck across the gravel road. He managed to kick his shoes free before the truck stopped and Jay and RD came back to find Tony lying in the road, breathing heavily from the ordeal.

Jay rolled him over slowly, shaking his head at the sight of the cuts and scrapes Tony had acquired from being dragged the short distance.

“I hope you think that brief taste of freedom was worth all this,” Jay said.

“Why don’t you just let me go?” Tony asked weakly.

Jay started laughing as he grabbed Tony’s arm. “I am growing rather fond of you, Special Agent DiNozzo. Always good for a laugh. RD, why don’t you ride back there with him and make sure he doesn’t get himself into any more trouble?”

“Sure, Jay.”

Jay and RD managed to lift Tony back into the truck’s bed. “I’m going to run into town. Why don’t you and Ace take him upstairs and let him get cleaned up? His clothes are getting a little rank, too. Go ahead and burn them.”

“Will do,” RD said as he pulled the hood back over Tony’s head. This time, RD straddled Tony’s torso while holding onto his wrists, keeping him fairly immobile until they returned to the house.

***

It was a two hour drive to visit the psychic at her home. McGee sat quietly in the passenger seat, only occasionally glancing at his boss. Gibbs drove steadily at a fast pace, looking lost in his thoughts. McGee checked his seatbelt more than once, ensuring it was properly tightened.

When they turned into a subdivision, McGee was able to breathe normally again. “So, this is the psychic that Tony worked with before?”

“Yep.”

A block later, Gibbs brought the car to a stop in front of a modest home, beautifully landscaped with colorful flowers and a broad assortment of trees and bushes. McGee paused to look around, then jogged to catch up with Gibbs at the door. 

A tall, slender woman answered, her hair graying. She wore slacks and a button-down shirt, her face sporting a pair of glasses as she motioned them in. “Agents Gibbs and McGee, I presume?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Gibbs flipped his badge out as a formality, before stepping into the home. 

“Please, call me Mary. We can sit in the kitchen. This way. I just brewed some fresh coffee. Ground the beans myself. Most people think my brew is a little strong, but I get the feeling you like it that way.”

Gibbs smiled briefly. “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Mary.”

Gibbs nodded as he took a seat. “Yes, Mary. Thank you.”

“Agent McGee?”

“Sure. A little cream if you have it. Please.”

They watched Mary as she pulled three coffee mugs from the cabinet, filling each of them before bringing them to the table. A moment later, she fetched a small carton of cream for McGee, also giving him a spoon and a saucer to place it on. “Sugar is there on the table if you would like,” she said, nodding at the sugar bowl.

McGee smiled and studied the sugar bowl as he reached for it. The floral design was delicate and beautiful. “Was this hand painted?” he asked.

“It’s part of my great-grandmother’s china set. I adore it so much and it seems a shame to let it sit behind glass.”

“It’s very beautiful.”

“Thank you, Agent McGee. Agent Gibbs, over the phone, you told me you worked with Tony DiNozzo. I do remember him from the police force. He was doubtful of my skills at first, but we did work on several cases together. I get the feeling this meeting has something to do with him,” she said, taking a sip of coffee when she finished speaking.

Gibbs smiled and nodded. “No surprise there. Since we’re here and Tony is not.”

“I like a man who’s direct. So tell me, Agent Gibbs, how can I help you?”

Gibbs handed her a photograph of Dinozzo.

Mary nodded as she took it. “Handsome, intelligent. Too bad his chief thought he had an attitude problem.”

“He just needed something a little more challenging. I feel he’s found that with NCIS.”

Mary nodded slowly, her eyes holding steadily on the print as she placed her palm over the image. “He’s in trouble.”

“It was on the news.”

“Was it? I don’t own a television set, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs nodded. “What can you tell me?”

“Your main concern is whether or not he is still alive.”

Gibbs felt his heart begin to race and a lump come into his throat. She was certainly correct about one thing. “Well, is he?” Leaning in closer, he listened to her words. 

“Yes. He is still alive. I get a sense of a lot of questions being asked. They took him for information.”

“So, he is still okay?”

“He’s alive. I feel that he has been beaten. Sharp pains. A knife. Blood. I see blood, but not very much.”

“How many people are involved?”

“Hmmm, there’s a group behind this. An organized group. They deal with drugs and guns. They wanted information from your team.”

“And they targeted DiNozzo? Why?”

“I sense that they felt you would be too difficult to break. Is there a woman on your team?”

“Yes, Ziva.”

“They also felt she would be difficult to break. There’s another. They targeted someone else first, but found Tony was far more accessible than the other. Tony is out more, every day. Once they realized that, they also convinced themselves that Tony had more information as well. They decided he was a better target. They weren’t concerned about being seen taking him. They had a plan. Well executed. Multiple vehicles.”

“Can you tell me where he is?”

“Darkness. Like a basement perhaps. Damp. A little musty. It’s away from any town. No close neighbors. Gravel road. Lots of trees.” Pausing for a moment, Mary brought her eyes up to meet Gibbs’. Reaching across the table, she took his hand into her own. “He will be found alive. He has left clues that will be found. Breadcrumbs. He thinks about the breadcrumbs he left when. When he escaped. I see that he got loose and ran, but was recaptured.”

“Can you tell when he will be found? Or who will find him?”

“Soon. Within days. I feel someone you know will find him. I see lots of people working on the case. Someone stumbles over the clues, someone not in law enforcement, but they call it in. That tip will lead you to him.”

“What kind of breadcrumbs could he leave?”

Mary closed her eyes for a moment, then shook her head. “I hear a name on his lips. Jethro? And the thought, his thought, that he’s left breadcrumbs and Jethro will know they’re from him.” Opening her eyes, Mary focused on Agent Gibbs. “He thinks about you. He expects that you will be the one to save him.”

The smile had left Gibbs’ face. He didn’t believe in psychics, but he wanted to believe in Mary. She said they’d find DiNozzo alive and that was all that mattered to Gibbs. “My name is Jethro. Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

Mary gave Gibbs’ hand a final squeeze before releasing it. “I would suggest you stop looking for him in the city itself. Focus on rural areas. He’s out there and he will be found alive.”

“Thank you. I appreciate your help.”

“It’s my pleasure, Agent Gibbs. I always thought the world of Tony.”

As he buckled himself back into the passenger seat, McGee turned to Gibbs. “That sounded like they originally targeted me.”

Gibbs patted McGee’s shoulder. “This is not your fault.”

“But if---”

Gibbs was quick to cut McGee off. “It is not your fault, Tim. Don’t think about that. Think about finding Tony.”

McGee nodded and settled back as Gibbs revved the engine.

***

Jay dropped the other three off in front of the house, then turned back to the road. He said he had a meeting to go to. The cloth hood remained over Tony’s head as RD tugged on his wrists, pulling him toward the front porch. In a last ditch desperate attempt, Tony pulled his hands free and ran a short distance, pulling the hood off and throwing it down.

“Damn him!” cursed RD as he began chasing after Tony. Waving at Ace, he told him, “Go that way, block him in.”

It didn’t take the pair long to catch up to Tony, tackling him onto the ground once more. As he hit the ground hard, the breath was knocked from Tony’s lungs. He gasped for air, as RD sat on top of him, an arm across Tony’s neck.

“Ace, go get some zip ties or rope. He’s not going to get away from us again.” To make sure that statement hit home, RD took a swing at Tony, punching him in the jaw. 

Ace returned with a short length of rope, binding Tony’s hands and leaving enough rope for a leash of sorts. RD gathered the length of the chain that was still secured to Tony’s ankle. He carried the chain with one hand, the other firmly gripping Tony’s arm as Ace led the way up the porch and into the house.

“Why are you going through the house?” RD asked.

Ace pulled the front door open and tugged on the rope binding Tony’s hands. “Jay said to let him clean up.”

“Yeah? How are you going to do that? I figured we could just hose him off out in the yard.”

Ace chuckled. “Yeah, nothing suspicious about that. I mean, to anyone driving by. I’ll go chain him up in the bathroom. Jay said to burn his clothing, I’ll bring everything out to you at the fire pit.”

Dropping the chain to the floor, RD raised his hands, washing himself of the blame if anything went wrong inside. Tony watched RD heading to the kitchen as Ace tugged on the rope again, leading him toward the bathroom. Once in there, Ace looked around, then wrapped the chain around the toilet, locking it into place. A moment later, he had the rope untied, giving Tony the use of his hands again.

“There you go, Agent DiNozzo. That should be enough chain to allow you to bathe or shower, use the bathroom if you want and get cleaned up. Towels are in that cabinet. Here’s a new razor and toothbrush. I’m leaving the door open so don’t try anything else stupid. Okay?”

“Sure. Thanks,” Tony replied as he eyed the situation.

“I’m going to go put some lunch together, then I’ll check on you. And just leave all your clothes by the door. Jay wants them burned.”

“So I heard,” Tony said as he tugged off his undershirt. “Hey, how am I supposed to take my pants off with this chain around my ankle?”

“Hmmm.” Ace thought for a moment, then grabbed a pair of shears from a nearby drawer. “Stand still,” he warned as he began cutting through the slacks. “No underwear?”

“I don’t like panty lines, okay?”

Ace laughed again. “Sure thing, Agent DiNozzo.” Leaning closer, Ace whispered into Tony’s ear. “I think it’s kind of hot.”

Tony swallowed hard, then waited until Ace was out of view to shiver at the thought of Ace being turned on by him. Lifting up his leg, he carefully stepped into the shower, closed the curtain and allowed the spray of warm water to rain down around him.

With his eyes closed, he listened as Ace gathered his slacks, socks and undershirt, taking them out to RD.

“That’s it?” RD asked. “What happened to his shirt and jacket?”

“Maybe he thought they were too hot or too heavy and he ditched them when he was running. This is all he had on. He wasn’t even wearing underwear,” Ace pointed out with a giggle.

Tony went ahead and brushed his teeth in the shower, savoring the feeling of a clean mouth. Next he shaved and washed his hair. He was carefully soaping up his entire body when a thought hit him. Peering out the window, he checked where RD was, how far away from the house. Then he pressed against the window screen, it broke away easily, weakened from the years it had been there.

He dried off a little, then wetted down his legs and arms again, soaping them up just enough to feel slick, but not leaving visible soap bubbles. “Hey,” he called, “I’m done in here.”

It took Ace a couple minutes to come in and bend over to unlock the chain. The moment Ace pulled the chain from around the toilet, Tony kneed him in the face, knocking him to the floor. As soon as Ace was down, Tony stepped back into the shower and pushed out the window screen, quickly heaving himself up and through the frame. He felt Ace grabbing at his ankles, which were too slick to keep a hold of. Then he was stuck. Ace had grabbed the chain and was pulling him back.

“RD! RD! Come help me. Hurry!”

RD turned around to face the house and immediately saw what was going on. Grabbing a nearby shovel he headed to the window. His first swing caught Tony’s shoulder. A moment later RD pressed the shovel’s edge against Tony’s neck. “Boy, I think you better rethink this and fast. Either you move back inside right now or I’m going to take this shovel to your head until I beat you back through that window. Your choice.”

Tony nodded slowly, then wriggled himself back into the shower, collapsing into the porcelain tub with his eyes closed. He remained still as he felt Ace using a towel to brush off the dirt from the window frame and the shovel. Next, Ace reached out and cupped Tony’s chin, raising it slightly. “Now you’ve gotten me all hot and bothered. I think maybe we’ll have to do something to take care of that. Stand up.”

Tony rose to his feet expecting to be taken into the kitchen, then felt surprised as they headed down the hallway into one of the bedrooms. “Get on the bed,” Ace ordered. “Face down and spread-eagled.”

Tony did as he was told, then felt as Ace wrapped the chain around one of the bed posts. 

“Don’t you move,” Ace warned as he grabbed the pillows from the bed and tossed them to the floor.

Tony closed his eyes again, evaluating his chances. They weren’t good, not with his leg chained to the bed. He could fight, but wouldn’t be able to get away. Not unless he could get the key from Ace. That wasn’t likely.

Suddenly the weight of Ace was on his back, straddling him as Ace wrapped a tie around his wrist, tying it to another bed post, then doing the same with his other wrist. A leather belt was used to strap his remaining ankle to the last post.

“I appreciate the upgrade from the cellar, but this is going to make it difficult to eat or drink anything,” Tony said.

Ace ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “You’ll be going back to the cellar eventually,” he promised, “but first, I thought we’d have a little fun up here. Your skin is softer than I would have thought. And your body, I can tell you keep in shape. It’s nice, firm. Not all flabby.” Using his hands, Ace turned Tony’s head to the side, then traced his lips with one finger. His voice now dropped to a whisper as he leaned close to Tony’s ear. “And your mouth, it looks very kissable. Sexy.”

Tony immediately tensed, testing the strength of the ties and the belt. He hoped Ace was just trying to frighten him. “Are you willing to add a charge of rape to your growing list of crimes?” Tony asked, doing his best to sound intimidating despite his prone position.

Ace laughed again, his hand pressing against Tony’s back, just below his neck. “I think you may be worth it,” he said as he closed in, pressing his lips against Tony’s mouth. 

Tony shook his head and struggled violently against his restraints. “Please, don’t,” he begged.

Ace softly stroked Tony’s cheek and brushed his hand through Tony’s hair. “Oh, Honey, we’re just getting started.” 

At first Ace laid across Tony’s body, attempting to hold him down and keep him still. Using his right hand against Tony’s head, Ace pressed his weight down, while slipping his left hand beneath Tony’s cheek so he could hold him steady as he kissed again. Tony could feel Ace moving his right hand, unzipping his pants and pumping his cock a couple times as they kissed.

“Your mouth is as soft as it looks. I bet you could give fantastic blow jobs. Later though. We’ll leave that for later,” Ace said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Tony could feel Ace’s cock becoming hard, pre-cum eventually leaving a wet spot against his skin. He struggled against his bonds again. 

“Are you ready for more, Special Agent DiNozzo?” Ace asked as he pushed himself onto his hands and knees, resettling himself onto Tony’s legs, sitting up where he had a view of Tony’s buttocks. Ace began to massage Tony’s ass with his hands. “Feels nice, doesn’t it?”

“Please, don’t do this,” Tony begged again.

“Why not? You might enjoy it. I’m pretty sure I will,” Ace teased. Not having any lube nearby, Ace spat into his hand and pumped his cock a couple times before pressing it against Tony’s hole. Leaning forward, he pressed his hands and his weight against Tony’s shoulders for a moment, before moving his right hand, using it to guide his cock as he thrust deeply into Tony’s ass.

Tony gritted his teeth together, but couldn’t stop himself from screaming at the pain.

Ace moaned appreciatively as he moved his hand back to Tony’s shoulder. With his weight firmly balanced, he began with short thrusts. His knees against Tony’s thighs prevented him from spreading his legs apart.

“So hot, so tight,” Ace mumbled as he began pumping faster and deeper.

Having heard the commotion, RD ran back into the house, finding his way back to the bedroom. “What the hell are you doing?”

Ace’s head lolled back, a grin playing across his face. “This is a lot better than jacking off in the shower, man. He’s tighter than a virgin on prom night.”

Tony gripped the edge of the mattress and tried to keep from moaning as Ace continued to ram into him. After a couple more minutes, he felt Ace come inside of him and withdraw his cock. Tony remained still as he felt Ace push himself up and zip up his pants. Both men were still breathing heavily.

“Go ahead, RD. I think you’ll enjoy the ride.”

RD hesitated in the doorway as Ace scrambled to his feet. “Go on, man. Do it.”

Tony closed his eyes and listened. He hoped RD would simply walk away, but instead he heard footsteps nearing the bed and boots being dropped onto the floor. Next was the sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zipper being undone, followed by jeans falling to the floor. Then the bed sagged and Tony groaned. He felt a hand on his back, then another slide underneath his belly.

“Lean up,” commanded RD.

Lost in confusion, Tony followed the directions, hoping they were going to release him and move him back to the cellar. Instead of being released, Tony felt the pillows Ace had tossed to the floor being shoved beneath his hips, propping his ass up off the bed.

RD straddled Tony’s legs and spread his ass cheeks apart. Once his cock was positioned, RD leaned forward pressing into Tony’s hole, still slick from Ace. Once he was in deep enough, RD moved his hands, firmly grasping Tony’s hips as he began to rock his own.

“Yeah, ride ‘em cowboy,” Ace cheered from the side. “For a Federal Agent, he’s a pretty hot fuck, huh?”

“Not bad. Not bad at all,” RD agreed as he used his knees to spread Tony’s legs apart to allow him deeper access. “Hot and tight, just like you said.”

Tony struggled against his bonds again, and tried bucking up his hips and twisting, hoping to dislodge his captor.

“Go ahead and struggle,” RD urged, “it only makes it better.”

Feeling defeated, Tony relaxed and allowed gravity to pull him down to the bed. He couldn’t fight anymore so he remained still and allowed RD and Ace to do as they pleased. By the end of the ordeal, Tony didn’t care anymore. He didn’t seem to notice when he was released.

“Get up,” Ace ordered.

When Tony failed to respond, Ace grabbed his wrists and tugged until Tony fell onto the floor.

“What did you do?” RD asked. “Is he still breathing?”

“Yeah. Maybe he’s in shock or something. Here, take his other wrist, let’s get him to the kitchen. Maybe he’s just hungry.”

Jay arrived back at the house as the pair were dragging Tony down the hallway. “What happened?”

Ace and RD both dropped Tony’s arms, letting him lie on the floor as they looked at each other.

“What the fuck happened?” Jay asked again.

Ace grinned sheepishly. “He tried to run on us again when you dropped us off, but we caught him and got him into the bathroom. We got him cleaned up and RD burned his clothing, then he tried to dive out of the bathroom window. We decided to, um. With him being naked and all. And he is kind of attractive. So we took him into the bedroom and fucked him.”

“It was Ace’s idea,” RD pointed out.

Jay shook his head and nodded toward Tony. “Get his ass back down in the cellar. I hope one of you managed to get dinner ready.”

“Actually, we were with him all afternoon. There is some lunch stuff out. We sort of never got around to eating lunch,” Ace admitted.

Jay looked at Tony again, then laughed. “Looks like you two fucked the fight right out of him. Take him downstairs and chain him up. We have some things to discuss.”

“From the meeting?” RD asked as he knelt down to grab one of Tony’s arms.

“Yeah, we have some shipments on the move.”

***

“Fornell, Gibbs. We have a tip that Tony’s being held in a rural area. That’s where we need to concentrate our efforts.”

“Where’d that intel come from?”

“A reliable source!” Gibbs hollered before cutting off the call. “Damn bastard.”

McGee smiled. “So, you’re not going to tell anyone else about our visit with Mary?” 

“Nope.”

***

Tony felt himself weakening. He’d done his best to get himself free and now his situation had nosedived. When he’d awoken, he found himself still naked, lying on the dirt floor of the cellar and now each of his legs was chained. One chain led to the wall and the other was wrapped around a support beam. His hands were once again bound in front of him with zip ties and a gallon jug of drinking water was within reach.

It seemed like he didn’t have the strength to move. Closing his eyes tightly he focused on one thing. “Jethro? Why haven’t you found me? Please, Jethro, please find me. Jethro?”

 

~~~END~~~  
January 31, 2010


End file.
